The present invention generally relates to electronic data interchange and electronic document transmission apparatus such as computers and facsimile machines. More specifically, this invention relates to a device and method for authenticating and verifying the originator of an electronic document transmission. "Document" as used in the present disclosure includes both hard-copy productions of information on paper and electronic productions of information on a computer screen.
Electronic data interchange is emerging as a standard part of business operations. Since an electronic transmission of a document is a reproduction of the original document, authentic markings, for example a signature, cannot be transmitted. Thus, the veracity of a transmitted document may be questioned. The inability to authenticate a signature limits the usefulness of facsimile machines had the like for numerous business transactions. Therefore, there is a need in the art of electronic data interchange for means to authenticate and verify the origin and veracity of electronic document transmissions.
To the Applicants' knowledge no device or apparatus is disclosed in the prior art for authenticating electronic data transmissions. Presently, verification of an electronic document transmission is generally limited to an acknowledgment of a completed transmission by production of a separate record. However, the prior art does not disclose means to associate the acknowledged transmission with a particular originator. Additionally, the prior art does not disclose means to verify the text of a transmitted document.